


A Dynamic Duo

by DecemberMe



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberMe/pseuds/DecemberMe
Summary: The illustrated exploits of the Rivera twins.





	1. Phone Call

This is why Felipe can't trust Oscar to answer the phone for him. Well, this and the fact that Oscar can imitate him without even trying.

[](https://imgur.com/ihZubHd)


	2. Our Get Along Shirt

When Imelda is fed up with her brothers' constant bickering, this is her solution.

[](https://imgur.com/cqAsV3Y)


	3. Big Sister

Little Imelda is a proud big sister.

[](https://imgur.com/mVZHud7)


	4. ¿Que pasa?

Teenage Imelda has no idea what her little brothers are up to most of the time, and quite frankly, she wonders why she even bothers to ask.

[](https://imgur.com/Am07mLG)


	5. Spooky

Twins may be awesome, but they can still be creepy as hell, and I think it's safe to say that Héctor is thoroughly creeped out by his brothers-in-law. 

[](https://imgur.com/iW784iY)

[](https://imgur.com/nrG9VIk)

[](https://imgur.com/5zJSXqR)


	6. Snowman

What can I say? Those two will never grow up.

[](https://imgur.com/CYkFmPG)

[](https://imgur.com/IWG2KuP)

[](https://imgur.com/FsiXTKt)

[](https://imgur.com/5u6WPRk)


	7. Lean On Me

Felipe’s tuckered out, and Oscar’s shoulder is both cozy and conveniently located.

[](https://imgur.com/fQyHAcb)


	8. Two Oscars

Coco won two Academy Awards: one for Best Animated Feature, and one for Best Original Song.

[](https://imgur.com/lKnqj6D)


	9. Sibling Bond

In life and in death, they will always be there for each other.

[](https://imgur.com/POucRiU)


	10. HUGS!

Rosita may be their niece's sister-in-law, but she is everybody's tia!

[](https://imgur.com/TLF6TGt)


	11. No Me Dejes, Hermano

I heard it was canon that Oscar and Felipe died together. While the cause is unknown, it is widely speculated to have either been an accident or an illness. I went with the latter when drawing this.

"No me dejes, hermano" is Spanish for "don't leave me, brother."

[](https://imgur.com/RoMp7W1)


	12. Felipe's Twin

Despite being inseparable, the Rivera twins still have the occasional petty disagreement. This sometimes means the need for a temporary replacement twin, since neither of them can imagine life (or death) without their other half. 

[](https://imgur.com/JxQWpNu)


	13. 200

Celebrating 200 Tumblr followers. :)

[](https://imgur.com/OJr7fzd)


	14. Their Secret, pt. 1

[](https://imgur.com/Ba7hP3Z)

[](https://imgur.com/lZ0338x)

[](https://imgur.com/qzrxVn7)

[](https://imgur.com/gtIsWtV)

[](https://imgur.com/xGOGDNz)


	15. Their Secret, pt. 2

[](https://imgur.com/8FAa1rT)

[](https://imgur.com/xllanI6)

[](https://imgur.com/5YsCvEs)

[](https://imgur.com/7TEAhcF)

[](https://imgur.com/NoMeg9N)

[](https://imgur.com/Xg00dbg)

[](https://imgur.com/5vcyBsk)


	16. Best Uncles Ever

Tío Óscar and Tío Felipe do their best to be good father figures to Coco in Héctor’s absence.

[](https://imgur.com/jxlLmdv)


	17. El Gemelo Borracho

What happens when one twin gets drunk while the other stays sober?

[](https://imgur.com/hsKPrGp)

Oscar: *slurring* I love you, man. You know that? 

Felipe: *sigh* I love you too. 

Oscar: No, really, you’re like my best friend! My soul mate! My… my other half! 

Felipe: *bigger sigh* That’s because we literally started out as two halves of the same zygote. 

Oscar: So we were like, one person? That’s cosmic, hermano. You just blew my mind! 

Felipe: Not exactly, but we do share a disturbing amount of DNA. 

Oscar: S’not as disturbing as sharing underwear, but we do that too! 

Felipe: *even bigger sigh* Why do I have to be the sober twin? -_-

Probably because Imelda doesn’t allow them to both be drunk simultaneously, and if Oscar’s behavior here is any indication, I can see why. 

**El Gemelo Borracho is Spanish for "The Drunk Twin."


	18. There You Go, Bro

Oscar and Felipe prepare for another day in the workshop.

[](https://imgur.com/MVI33wY)


	19. No Me Dejes, Hermano II

Since Lee Unkrich has stated that Oscar and Felipe “passed away at the same time,” many have speculated that they either died of a shared illness or in a train wreck. I already posted the illness scenario, and since I’m a sucker for angst, I present to you my take on the train wreck scenario. 

[](https://imgur.com/J0r4NpO)


	20. Twins Can't Win

The only thing Imelda finds more suspicious than her brothers tinkering with something is finding only one of them tinkering with something. They’re practically inseparable, after all.

[](https://imgur.com/5RyqKQX)

[](https://imgur.com/kx6JNNh)


	21. Those Bros

Oscar and Felipe, just being bros. 

[](https://imgur.com/VKjbYhX)


	22. Birthday

What's better than sharing your birthday with your twin? Why, sharing your birthday with your best friend, of course!

[](https://imgur.com/GIuigIB)

[](https://imgur.com/ycUXdWQ)


	23. Double Exposure

Victoria is so done with her gran tios’ nonsense that she doesn’t even trust them to take an innocent family photo with her.

[](https://imgur.com/x3h98PS)


	24. Happy Deathday!

Victoria isn’t too keen on celebrating her deathday, but Oscar and Felipe are determined to make it a special day for her anyway… whether she likes it or not.

[](https://imgur.com/WXSsU4G)


	25. Double Trouble

The twins love to prank their grandniece, probably for no other reason than she’s the baby of the family.

[](https://imgur.com/kD2W4Pz)


	26. Sobrina y Tios

Victoria may not show it very often, but she does love her great uncles.

[](https://imgur.com/KIRJRUb)


	27. Polio

At some point during early childhood, Felipe contracted polio. It was one of the only illnesses that the twins did not end up sharing, as Oscar was fortunate enough not to contract it himself. Because of this, Oscar always felt a little guilty for not having to endure what his twin did for most of his life, though both he and Imelda provided constant care and support to Felipe while he battled the disease.

Although he wore leg braces and walked with the aid of crutches for a while, treatments were successful enough that Felipe was eventually able to walk with nothing more than a cane. The polio did end up stunting his growth, however, which resulted in him being slightly shorter than Oscar (this height difference appears to be canon in the film). 

Throughout his life, the effects of the disease left him with constant aches and pains in his joints, which would explain why he looks so unhappy in his ofrenda photo.

[](https://imgur.com/2Fm99t8)


	28. The Rivera Triplets

Oscar and Felipe bestow their brotherhood upon Hector. 

[](https://imgur.com/wsJE9Z1)


	29. Día de San Valentín

They're brothers, best friends, and two halves of the same whole. 

[](https://imgur.com/gqlJH1u)


End file.
